Cow Bells
by flacedice
Summary: Yuuri was starting to think paperwork was preferable to this mission...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Danara asked quite a while ago (wince) for some KKM fic to go up. So here's the most normal piece I have at the moment XD Written quite a while a so naturally, there are no references to the OVAs or Season 3

**Cow Bells**

**I**

Yuuri was beginning to have doubts about volunteering for this latest mission. A glance at the young blond man beside him revealed that Wolfram was, for once, in full agreement with him. If Yuuri didn't know better, he'd say that the dreadful scowl his fiancé wore hid fear.

xXx

It had all started innocently enough. Gwendal had called them all to his office. Yuuri trudged in with an excited Gunter on his heels to find Conrad and Wolfram already waiting for them. Yozak lounged in his customary position against the wall next to the large map of Shin Makoku.

Gwendal swept a stern look at those who had gathered and then began. "We've just received information on the whereabouts of the Demon Bell."

Yuuri blinked. "Demon Bell?"

Gwendal glared at an oblivious Gunter who broke into an impromptu lecture. "The Demon Bell was commissioned His Majesty the twenty-second, Arsenio von Roberski." He glanced at Yuuri, "Who, as you recall, was famous as a powerful military man."

Yuuri smiled weakly and tried to look like he remembered. Wolfram took one look at his face and made a disgusted sound.

"In his great wisdom King Arsenio decided he needed an artefact which could be used to summon his allies to his side."

Yozak snickered. "A cow bell."

Gunter continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, rapturous in his recitation of Shin Makoku's glorious history. "He decided on an object which was a symbol of Roberski. Roberski is a mountainous region and the chasing the elusive five-horned mountain cows is part of a man's coming of age-"

Conrad intervened to save them from further details. "When the Demon Bell was rung, it could be heard by all the Maou's allies and they knew to convene at a prearranged location. Unfortunately the bell was lost during the reign of the 23rd Maou. As it could not be taken to other countries, it is still believed to be somewhere in Shin Makoku."

"But why now? Why haven't previous Maous searched for it?" Yuuri looked to Conrad for an answer but it was Gwendal who answered.

"Mother decided it would be a good idea to use the bell to convene meeting of the countries allied with Shin Makoku. She asked Anissina to locate the bell." Gwendal's eyebrows meet in a fiercesome frown.

Yuuri got the idea that Gwendal had been dragged into the search and wisely didn't ask any questions.

Gwendal pointed to an area marked on the map which lay out on the desk. "The bell's location has been narrowed down to this area. We intend to send out a party to locate it and bring it back to the castle."

Yuuri looked at the map. "So when do we leave?"

Gwendal's eyebrows lowered into a frown. He cleared his throat to talk but Gunter interrupted.

"No, your Majesty! We still haven't finished revising the courting rituals of the lake kohki! I had a practical demonstration ready for this afternoon-"

Yozak made a choked noise from his spot along the wall which everyone ignored.

But Yuuri had learnt how to deter his aide by now. "Gunter this is the perfect time to gain practical experience in the rich and varied traditions of Shin Makoku."

Gunter seemed taken with that. His distress immediately melted into enthusiasm. "Oh your Majesty! Such devotion to the culture of your people!"

Yuuri turned a triumphant look at Gwendal and Conrad. Gwendal looked like something he'd eaten disagreed with him while Conrad wore one of his trademark amused indulgent smiles.

"Besides, this cow bell will only work for the Maou, won't it?" Yuuri made his final point. "I need to be there to make certain we have the right one."

xXx

Now Yuuri had the suspicion that he was going to be begging to return to the piles of paperwork he had left on his desk. Yozak had said that they needed to get their disguises together and he had to make certain that he had something that would fit them. Yuuri hadn't really been listening at the time - he'd been too excited at the thought of escaping Gunter and those never-ending pile of papers to pay much attention.

Yozak's words came rushing back now, though, as the four of them stared at the large chest Yozak had dragged forward from against the wall. It made an eerie scrapping sound that came right out of a horror movie.

Yuuri glanced over at Conrad for reassurance and received the usual warm smile. Somehow it wasn't as comforting as it usually was.

Yozak laughed, having caught the glance. "Don't worry, kiddo. When I'm finished with you no one will recognize you."

Yuuri shuddered, suddenly reminded of the sinister little laugh Yozak had given after laying out the reasons why donning a filly pink maid's outfit was in the demon king's best interests.

The clothes chest had suddenly become infinitely more frightening.

Even Wolfram's muttered 'wimp!' seemed to be lacking its force.

Yozak opened the chest. "So, your Majesty? Do you want to be a blond or a brunette?"


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Yuuri ended up as the brunette for the simple reason that it was easier to make Wolfram the blond.

Yuuri had been horrified when Yozak had revealed the garment the Maou was supposed to wear. He'd found his protests were ignored. He'd ordered Yozak to find another way. He'd then got a perfectly good explanation as to why this was the best way. He'd then appealed to Conrad. The last nail in the coffin was when Conrad sided with Yozak. Yuuri was so shocked he didn't resist when Yozak dragged him behind the changing screen in the corner.

Wolfram, who had been laughing, shut up abruptly when his own costume was drawn from the chest.

By the time Yozak was done with them, Yuuri didn't have the strength left to resist the ridiculous nickname he'd been given. He spent his time sending martyred puppy-eyed looks at Conrad who just kept giving him that impenetrable smile.

Gwendal walked in just after Yozak had finished with the wigs. He stopped abruptly only a few steps into the room and simply stared.

Wolfram glared at his older brother, ignoring the embarrassed blush that coloured his face. Yuuri shifted awkwardly and bent his head in order hide his own burning face.

Conrad laughed and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Adorable, aren't they?"

Wolframs hissed in anger, twisting out from under Conrad's hand. Yuuri's big eyes peered out from under the long strands of the wig.

It was apparently too much for Gwendal. Mouth twitching and a blush marking his cheeks, the man made a hasty retreat.

Yozak hissed with success. "Perfect!"

xXx

Yuuri and Wolfram fled the room as soon as they were able. In a rare moment of mutual accord, they didn't speak of what had occurred and separated to attend their normal tasks.

Gunter seized Yuuri in a hug as soon as he walked into the library. He dragged the shell-shocked king to his desk and for once Yuuri didn't have the heart to struggle free. As they approached the desk he noticed that a distressing number of books had accumulated in his absence.

"Your Majesty, I thought it would be wise to go over the reign of the King Arsenio in greater detail. We will then look at the casting of the Demon Bell and its use throughout King Arsenio's reign." Gunter laid a hand on the largest pile of books. "Finally we can go through all the documented accounts of the Demon Bell's disappearance."

The rest of the day was becoming an avalanche of papers and cramped Mazoku script. Yuuri tried to console himself with the fact that this was a lot better than spending the rest of the afternoon in Yozak's clutches.

He shivered. Yozak was bad enough by himself but Conrad made it ten times worse with his disturbing wardrobe suggestions. Maybe he shouldn't have left them together...

Yuuri was jolted out of his thoughts by a clap.

Gunter was smiling at him, his hands clasped in front of his chest. "Isn't it wonderful, your Majesty? First the Demon Sword and then the Demon Flute. And now your Majesty is setting out to find the Demon Bell! At this rate you'll be well on your way to reclaim all the lost Demon treasures."

Yuuri had a sinking feeling. "There are more?"

"Oh yes, your Majesty! I knew that you would want find them as soon as you heard about them. I've been working on a list for you..."

xXx

Very subdued, Yuuri slipped into his study. Gwendal's hand stopped moving on the paper he was signing but otherwise didn't acknowledge that his monarch had entered the room.

Holding in a sigh, Yuuri slinked over to his desk and picked up the quill that was waiting for him. He took the first paper from the towering pile to his left, placed it in front of him and scrawled his signature on the dotted line. The signed paper went to the side to dry. Repeat. Repeat.

As he signed the fifth paper he noted that Gwendal had returned to his own work.

Yuuri tried to bury himself in the work of signing the huge pile of papers. Even so, he couldn't help but notice the odd stares Gwendal gave him from time to time.

They reminded him of the disconcerting stare the older man had given a certain dolphin keychain.

Yuuri signed faster.

xXx

Dinner was worse. Gwendal made it halfway through dinner before he could take no more. Yuuri alone had been distracting but apparently with Wolfram beside the king, Gwendal couldn't control himself any longer. Blushing furiously, he excused himself and stalked out of the dining room. Conrad acted as if nothing had happened and asked Wolfram to pass the salad.

Wolfram, who had been glaring at everyone indiscriminately, now turned his glare to his brother. He looked like he wanted to throw the salad rather than pass it.

A nervous maid intervened and saved the situation.

Yuuri kept his head down and ate his food single-mindedly. If he could avoid making eye contact, he believed, he might make it through dinner alive.

xXx

Wolfram was silent on the way back to their room. Yuuri braced himself for an explosion but Wolfram simply got changed and settled into their bed, his back to Yuuri.

Unnerved by the silence, Yuuri got changed and carefully slipped under the covers. He stared at the canopy of the bed for a long time, listening to Wolfram's quiet breathing. It was obvious that the blond was also awake - if he was asleep he'd be snoring.

Finally Yuuri couldn't take the silence any longer. "Wolfram...I'm sorry."

Wolfram was silent for a moment then rolled over with a sigh. "It's not your fault, wimp. It's my duty as your fiancé to accompany you - even if I have to wear that."

"Thanks." It was a soft whisper.

Wolfram snorted, sounding like his usual self. "Night wimp." He was snoring moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"So how are our little honeybees holding up?" The man, his long brown hair tied back in a luxurious ponytail, sent a loving glance back to the occupants seated in the back of the cart. The way that they clutched at each other's hands and their wide eyes made them look even more like adorable little girls.

"Oh they're fine, Leo-sweetie." The large woman seated next to the cart's driver snuggled closer into the embrace of the arm around her waist. One of her own well-muscled arms snuck around the brunette's slender waist, pulling them closer together, and she rested her blond head on his shoulder.

The man's response was a chuckle. Still keeping the reins in one hand, he turned to whisper something into her ear. His hand slid from her waist to rest suggestively on her rump. The big woman let out a low laugh and clutched him closer to her side.

Yuuri clutched Wolfram's hand tighter in his own. He had seen many strange things since coming to this world but this had to be the strangest. He had thought pirates in sailor suits were bad but Conrad like this...was frightening.

Wolfram was apparently in agreement. His eyes had grown huge when Conrad had first grabbed Yozak's arse. It wasn't so much Yozak's reaction - he had grown used to Yosak's antics over the last half century - which had shocked him. It was that Conrad seemed so comfortable in his role. It was as if the two had played a couple like this many times before.

Yozak must have felt the two boy's discomfort, for he turned his head (tossing back the long blond locks of his wig) to give them one of his disturbing trademark grins. "Cheer up my little honeybees. Look. Uncle Gwen knitted you some dollies."

He handed over two dolls that were remarkably well-made. Both wore filly little dresses, one with long blond hair and the other with brown. The blond had bright green eyes and the brunette a brown so dark they seemed black. Gwendal's disappearance for the last few days, it seemed, was now accounted for. It appeared that he had been obsessed with getting the details right.

Wolfram obviously thought so too. "Of all the things to knit properly." Wolfram threw the blond-haired doll into the far end of the cart.

Not knowing quite why he did it, Yuuri crawled the length of the cart and retrieved it. For a moment he stared at the two dolls, one held in each hand.

"Bee-chan," Wolfram growled.

Yuuri crawled back and held out the doll with the long brown hair. "Here. We'll swap." He held the blond doll close to his chest to prevent Wolfram from snatching it back and throwing it off the cart.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment, eyes slowly moving from the doll Yuuri held tightly to the one he offered to his fiancé. Finally he reached out and took it. "Only because you look even more wimpy hanging onto two dolls."

xXx

The cart slowed to a halt. Yuuri and Wolfram uncurled themselves from their makeshift seats and got stiffly to their feet. Conrad, who had jumped from the driving bench, picked them bodily, one by one, and set them on the ground with a kiss on the forehead.

Both bore the treatment, keeping in mind the first time they had to leave the cart.

Indignant at being treated in such a manner, Wolfram had attempted to clamber out of the cart on his own. Unfortunately, despite his choice of night wear, the blond was not experienced in being active in dresses. He tripped on the foiling fabric and fell hard to the ground. The resulting fuss over 'Honey-chan's' fall had been enough of a humiliation to give into the slightly-less humiliating help from his brother.

Yuuri was certain that he would have been able to do it himself (the hated to think that all the years his mother forced him into frilly dresses actually came in use) but accepted the aid. He knew that to do otherwise would irritate Wolfram. The blond was already in a bad mood and Yuuri had no intention of adding to it.

Once on the ground, 'Honey-chan' and 'Bee-chan' found their hands caught in their 'mother's' strong grip. They were then towed in the wake of their 'parents' into the dark interior of the inn that they would stay in that night.

The inn was much like the last one that they had stayed in. Though this was the first time they had done so as their little family.

They were greeted with a grunt by the innkeep who didn't seem to suspect anything was amiss with the slender man, his well-muscled wife and their two adorable girls who seemed to cling to each other even more tightly as his gaze crossed over them. Even the elaborate frills of their dresses didn't gain a second glance.

Yuuri shivered. To think that this idea of fashion was inflicted on other poor innocent souls.

Yozak, unphased by the lack-lustre reception, was chattering on "-my husband and I-" he paused to smile over at Conrad who returned the fond glance "-decided it was high time to got bell-spotting."

The innkeep suddenly seemed to come alive. "Oh aye. You've picked a right spot for it. Have some of the best bells in the district around here." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "You should head up to-"

Yuuri knew he should be paying attention but he didn't have the energy. Instead he wished that he could sink into the ground and pretend he wasn't hearing this conversation. Who in their right mind went Bell Spotting in their leisure time?

Mazoku apparently.

xXx

"We're going Bell Spotting?" Yuuri wasn't quite sure that he'd heard that one right. It didn't sound like much of a cover to him. "Who's going to believe that?"

"You wimp," Wolfram glared. "Don't you know anything? Hundreds go to Roberski for Bell Spotting each season. It's the in thing to do."

xXx

"My son will show you to your room."

Yuuri jerked out of his daze and realized that they were finally finished talking. A lanky dark-haired boy had shown up from somewhere and was walking to a set of stairs beyond the counter. Yuuri gave into the pull on his hand and followed Yozak.

The room was small - there were two beds. A large one and smaller one set at its foot. It was a bit of a squeeze but at least it was private.

Yuuri noticed the inkeep's son's eyes on him. Had the boy seen through his disguise? He peered out from under his long bangs and gave the boy a shy smile. The boy turned red and turned away. He explained what would be available for breakfast and then hurried to the door.

As soon as the boy was gone, Wolfram seized his poor fiancé by the shoulders. His grip was so hard, the king knew he'd have bruises the following day. "Cheater! I don't believe you! You're flirting even when you're dressed as a girl!"

Yuuri squirmed in pain. "W..Honey-chan!"

Wolfram's anger seemed to drain away at the name as he remembered where they were and what he was wearing. "Wimp." It was almost a sigh.

Yozak grinned. "A little grumpy from all the travel, Honey-chan?" He winked. "Have yourself a good sleep and it will be better in the morning."

Yuuri rolled his shoulders and winced. Somehow he doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

The spotted their first cow bell the next day.

The now-friendly inn keeper had waved them off on their journey after breakfast. His son had, too, but Wolfram and Yuuri, aware of his fiancé's gaze, ignored him. Even so the whole affair had a much cheerier air than it had the night before.

Wolfram was in a better mood. His usual nightwear was deemed acceptable on this mission as had sleeping in close proximity to his 'sister'. Yuuri, who was neither used to sleeping in a loose and frilly garment that had a bad tendency to ride up or being squeezed into such a small bed with Wolfram, had fared worse. For some reason being wrapped in Wolfram's arms while wearing such a revealing garment made it hard to sleep.

It didn't help matters that Conrad and Yozak had no problems with their husband and wife role. The two had tumbled into bed together with no difficulty and were soon asleep, limbs wrapped around each other. Every so often the two would make unnerving contented noises in their sleep.

The two were relaxed and smiling in the morning, keeping the teasing to a minimum as they lifted their 'daughters' to the back of the cart.

With evidence of his companions' cheer around him, Yuuri's naturally optimistic nature overrode his lack of sleep. He managed to ignore the snuggly atmosphere in the front of the cart and found himself enjoying the scenery. Wolfram helped the time pass by pointing out various animals and plants.

It was fun. The doll in his hand and Wolfram's hand in the other felt natural by now.

Eventually they reached a lightly-worn path which diverged from the road. Conrad slowed their progress and guided the cart down the rough track. It ended on a slight rise next to a worn fence. Several five-horned cows could be seen grazing beyond the barrier.

Conrad and Yozak jumped down from the cart. Conrad helped his two 'girls' from the cart as Yozak rummaged among their belongings.

"How are we going to do this?" Yuuri asked once his feet were on solid ground.

Conrad smiled reassuringly. "Most of the cattle have been trained to come up to the fence for food so that people can see their bells."

Yozak, who had pulled some dubious-looking vegetables from their bags, gestured to the fence. "They're already coming up."

Yuuri turned. Sure enough the cows were slowly ambling up to the fence, dark eyes on the new arrivals. Up close they were a lot bigger. But they didn't seem aggressive. They were simply standing patiently, switching their tails.

Suddenly Yuuri felt a bit more optimistic about the whole thing.

Wolfram was of the same opinion. "Hmph. This might work out after all."

xXx

Unfortunately, not all cows were so obliging. In the next field, one cow stubbornly refused to approach the fence. It steadily retreated, taking with it what chance there was to see the bell round its neck, forcing them to approach it instead. Though it was walking slowly, it had large strides and was soon halfway across the field.

Before anyone could stop him, Yuuri was over the fence and after it. Wolfram, of course, was not far behind.

Wolfram ran after the slow-moving cow and his not-so-slow fiancé. Unfortunately he forgot about his skirt and promptly fell over. Fortunately not in any cow patties.

He picked himself up and hiked up his skirts. "I don't believe I'm wearing a dress so you can go traipsing across Shin Makoku to look for a cow bell!" Flaming the cows and retrieving the bells from their charred corpses was beginning to look like a very appealing solution.

Yuuri hadn't heard the blond, though. Hardened by years of wearing dresses in his youth, the king was hot on the heels of the retreating cow. His skirts were held high in his hands revealing his dainty footwear which he preserved in the hazardous field by occasionally swerving to avoid the ominous dark brown cow cakes.

As he drew close, he started waving his arms to steer the cow to where Yozak and Conrad were waiting. Wolfram, who had finally got the hang of his skirts, caught up with him and did the same.

The cow chose now of all times to stop and simply looked at them. Close enough to see the bell round the cow's neck, Yuuri let his waving arms drop. "It's not this one. The clapper's missing."

Wolfram glared at the cow. The cow continued to stare back for a moment then lifted its tail and started to add to the field's decorations.

Both boys looked at each other and decided to retreat.

xXx

"One more field." Conrad said soothingly.

Yuuri, a bit tired of chasing cows, hoped so. He hoped that the bell was actually on a cow and hadn't been dropped somewhere and forgotten.

For the last time, the cart diverged from the road and pulled up at a field fence. The cows, which had apparently been watching for new arrivals, stopped grazing and ambled up to the fence.

Now used to it, Wolfram refrained from grumbling as Conrad lifted him from the cart. He eyed the gathering cattle. "At least they're all at the fence."

Yuuri accepted a strange purple piece of vegetable from Yozak after Conrad set his feet on the ground. "Can you see it?"

Wolfram made his way over to the fence, automatically lifting his skirt as he moved through the grass. The brown doll was still clutched in one hand. Yuuri found himself hard pressed not to smile at the sight. Wolfram wouldn't appreciate it especially since Yuuri, as he had put it, looked more girly than he ever could.

Yuuri followed his fiancé, and offered the purple vegetable to one of the heads hanging over the rails. As the cow chewed its treat, the dark-haired boy took the chance to examine the bell hanging from its neck. It made a clinking sound as he reached out and touched it. "Not this one."

"Or this one." Conrad looked perfectly at ease as he stroked the heavily muscled shoulder of the cow he was examining. He gave it a slap which it ignored in favour of the pieces of vegetable Yozak was feeding it.

Wolfram, who had determinedly been walking along the fence eyeing each cow in turn, let out an excited shout. "Found it!"

Yuuri hurried over, Conrad following more slowly, to his side. A large red cow stood a few feet back from the fence simply staring at the blond. Yuuri craned his head to see the bell at its neck. "How can you tell?"

Wolfram grasped his shoulder and pointed. "The clapper's still there, see? But the bell isn't making any noise when it moves."

They watched for a few moments but the cow stubborn stayed still.

Yozak threw a rock.

Wolfram was right - there was no sound. From the bell, anyway.

"So what now?" Yuuri eyed the cow dubiously. He didn't think it was going to approach the fence after that rock.

Yozak grinned and held up a glinting object that turned out to be a rather nice cow bell. "Now we simply swap the bells."

Yuuri was getting a familiar uneasy feeling. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Conrad cleared his throat. "Unfortunately we don't know whether anyone but the Maou can remove it."

Yuuri stared at Conrad then the cow. It didn't look angry. Maybe it had forgotten about the rock. He took the bell from Yozak and, after handing his doll to Wolfram, slipped through the rails of the fence.

The cow didn't move as he approached it. Up close it was suddenly very large and Yuuri started praying that it wouldn't try to gore him with its horns. He suspected it would hurt quite a bit.

He let out a sigh of relief when the beast suddenly dropped its head and started to graze. It ignored him as he tentatively touched its neck. Growing more confident, Yuuri reached up and worked at the clasp of the bell. It came loose easily in his hands - the protective spells to prevent theft dispelling at his touch. He grasped the leather collar between his teeth and used both hands to put the new bell in its place.

The cow continued to ignore his actions, content with the grass.

Yuuri patted its side in thanks. He walked back to the fence without further incident and triumphantly held the bell out for inspection.

Wolfram looked at the dinted bell doubtfully. Reaching out, he turned it up in Yuuri's grasp to see the clapper. "Well it does bear the Arsenio crest. It must be the right one." He let go and handed back the blond-haired doll.

Yuuri grinned as he accepted it. "That wasn't too hard. Things went a lot better than the time we were looking for Morgif." In his enthusiasm he had forgotten the troubles of the day before. And what he was wearing.

Yozak threw an arm around his shoulders. "See, your Majesty, you should do things my way more often. I've got our next mission all planned. Conrad's even been drawing up some designs for our costumes."

Conrad smiled pleasantly.

Wolfram started edging towards the cart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri was glad that they had retrieved the bell. It was one of Shin Makoku's treasures. It's retrieval made everyone happy. It gave hope to the populous and helped to secure his standing as king.

It marked the end of a rather embarrassing episode.

Gunter was especially happy. So happy in fact that he was trying to get Yuuri to pick out the next treasure he wanted to retrieve. The lavender-haired man's enthusiasm was such that he had volunteered his services to Anissina to help her locate them.

Yuuri was avoiding Gunter for as long as possible.

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri jumped. His aide was a lot closer than he had been a few moments ago. From the sound of it, the man would soon be able to spot him. In desperation Yuuri sprinted to the nearest door, opened it and ducked into the room beyond.

A few moments later Gunter had passed the now-closed door and was continuing down the corridor in his search. Yuuri sighed and leaned back against the closed door.

Safe.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri froze. He wasn't the only occupant of the room after all. Yozak was leaning against the opposite wall.

"What a coincidence. I was just about to go looking for you." Yozak let out a little laugh that was chilling in its familiarity.

Yuuri's eyes darted desperately around the room. It was only then that he saw the sinisterly large chest sitting in the shadow under the window.

xXx

"Your Majesty?" The door to the royal chambers was flung open and Gunter burst into the room.

Wolfram froze, caught in the act.

"Wolfram! Have you seen his-" The lavender-haired man's words trailed off as he saw the object in Wolfram's hands.

Gunter's eyes grew huge. "Wolfram. Where did you get that doll? His Majesty is wearing a-" He clapped a hand over his nose.

Wolfram took the chance to make his escape. "Ask Gwendal." He darted out the door, doll in hand.

xXx

"Gwendal, you have to make me one of those dolls!" Gunter was practically begging.

Gwendal grunted and hurried out of his study as fast as he could. "I don't know what you're talking about."

xXx

In the chamber of the Maou said dolls were tucked away amongst the prince and king's possessions.

Hidden from sight, of course.

So there you are. I hope you got some enjoyment out of it XD


End file.
